1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode composition of a lithium ion battery and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, lithium ion batteries have been of great use in electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, dispersed energy storage systems, and other things requiring batteries. The cost, safety, environmental friendliness, and long operational life of cathode compositions are a major concern for the application of large-scale lithium-ion batteries. Lithium ion batteries typically include an anode, an electrode, and a cathode that contains lithium in the form of a lithium-transition metal oxide. Examples of transition metal oxides that have typically been used include cobalt dioxide, and nickel dioxide. However, none of these materials exhibit an optimal combination of low manufacturing cost and good capacity retention after repeated charge-discharge cycling.
What is needed, therefore, is a cathode composition of a lithium ion battery and a method for fabricating the same, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.